1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to extension spray devices. More particularly, it concerns such devices that are coupled to the closure cap of a conventional aerosol spray can having a moveable control valve stem in fluid communication with the closure cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol dispenser cans, popularly called “spray cans,” are widely used for containing and, then, spraying many different types of compositions held under pressure onto various surfaces. Frequently, it is desirable to apply the sprayed material on a surface that is not conveniently reached with the spray can held in the hand of the user, such as when spraying paint on a ceiling or spraying insecticide along a baseboard. Such situations make it desirable to have a device in the nature of an extension, which may be attached to the spray can and operated by the user to spray areas located remotely from the spray nozzle. Typically, these aerosol containers and spray containers that are pressurized by hand actuated pumping heads include a depressible plunger mechanism which, when depressed, actuates a spray dispensing valve mechanism to expel fluid from the spray can.
The aerosol and like plunger actuated spray containers could be further advanced by additional improvements in spray extension devices that would provide advantages in operation, ease of can attachment, and detachment, in handling or the like, and direction of the spray to an area difficult to reach.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of an improvement in extension spray devices capable of operating conventional spray containers or cans by pumping action.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an extension arm that is connectible in fluid relation to the control valve stem extending from an aerosol spray can for actuating the control valve and delivering contents of the spray can to a location remote thereto.
Another object is the provision of such devices to which a spray extension device can be attached or removed with little effort and in a minimum of time to a spray can or container but from which the spray extension device will not accidentally detach during use.
A further object is the provision of a spray can or container, which utilizes an uncomplicated, but highly effective spray extension device for operating the control valve thereof and delivering spray at a location remote to the discharge nozzle of the can.
A more particular object according to this invention is the provision of telescoping spray nozzle extender adapted for use in aerosol cans.